A change of Hart
by CorymonteithGleek4ever
Summary: This story takes place at the lima train station during the eposide of goodbye. when the gang is saying good bye to a broken harted Berry. After learing that her finace finn is going to join the army. But what happens when finns old girlfriend comes back an he has feelings that he can't shake. what will happen with him an rachel.
1. Chapte1

** FINN LETS RACHEL GO**.

**this story takes place during the good bye episode. When the hole gang is at the train station. About to say good bye to Rachel. while Finn decides to let her go chase her dreams. While he tries an lives up to his fathers name in the army. But if while Rachel is away if Finn doesn't join the army an falls for some other girl. I will be introducing two characters in this story. this story also has 4 different seens it in.I don't own anything of glee just the two characters hope you guys like it.**

''While everyone was saying their good bye's to a broken hearted Rachel berry, At the train station. Finn felt like his hole world was torn apart because he just let the one girl that he loved go an chase her dreams all the way in New York city with out him. ''while he goes an joins the army. So after Finn kissed Rachel good bye one last time. ''he thought to him self Finn you did the right thing. As he watched Rachel's train ,''said Mr. shue. You okay. No I'm not ''said Finn. As he broke down. I just let the love of my life get on that train broken hearted. '' I'm stuck in lima. Going to join the army. Finn said in an out rage. ''but Finn you did the right thing said

'' . By letting her go an chase her dreams. ''Maybe things will work out for you two. Someday. He exclaimed.

'' I hope your right. Said Finn. As he tried to pull himself together. Just then puck had something to Finn, ''hey man I know your trying to get over the fact that Rachel's gone. But hey. I'm having a mini party tonight with some of the gang. And I think you should come. ''said puck.

No that's' cool. Said Finn

I think I'm going to chill at home tonight, ''you sure said puck. ''yeah man I'm good. But I'll hit you up if I change my mind. So as everyone left the train station leaving Finn their by him self. Finn still couldn't get over the fact that he let Rachel go. He should of gone with her. But instead he chose to let her go. And then he thought to himself. Some day him an Rachel with be together. So Finn got in his car an left. Thinking of what happen. An even though Rachel bugged him while their in school that was his Rachel.

An no one could take that away from him. that's all he could think while driving home an knowing that she was on that train broken hearted even made him miss her all so much. So as he was pulling into his drive way he got out of his car an began to walk to the door. He had wondered if Kurt had told his mom Burt about the train station an him letting Rachel go.

Hey I'm home said Finn. As he walked in the door. ''hey honey said carol as she was sitting in the living room on the couch. ''were is everyone said Finn. Kurt's out with Blaine. An Burts out doing some running around.

''Actually. I'm glad your home, said carol. I wanted to talk to you one on one. About what Kurt told me that you let Rachel go all the way to New York by herself.

To chase her dreams which was a very. Kind hardted thing said carol as she saw the sadness burning up in her son. But Finn what I don't understand Is why you want to join the army. Mom he said I feel I have a duty to fill like my father did with being in the army. An I feel that I need to do this. Finn I thought we had this talk before. No mom I thought about this long an hard. But honey it sounds dangerous. I know I thought about that too. An I'm willing to risk my life its something that I want to do. Honey if it what you want to do then I'll support you.

Thank you. As he hugged his mom then told her that he was going to play a video game or something to get his mind off of what happened. So while he was in his room watching TV he heard his phone going off.

Finn an Rachel's conversation.

this is the convestation that finn an rachel have together while texting eachother.

* * *

Finn: I miss you so much. Rachel.

Rachel: I miss you two. But you know I had to do what was best for you an me. But I promise that I will come back to you.

Rachel. Finn just enjoy the summer. An please don't fall for any other girl. While I'm in New York.

Finn Rachel don't worry I'm not going to.

Rachel. Good as she teased him.

Finn. Well Rachel I have to go I'm going to go an go to a party at pucks house. I'll text you later.

Rachel okay: tell everyone I miss them already.

So after Finn had gotten done texting Rachel. He decided that maybe hanging out with his friends for the night would be a good thing. So he got dressed an did his hair in his normal Finn like way then headed down the stairs. Okay hey mom I'm going to a party at pucks house so I'll be late. ''okay honey as carol was sitting on the couch with her husband Burt. ''Finn said Burt go have fun with your friends you kind of need it. Okay thanks said Finn with a grazed eye brow see you guys later. So he texted puck. An told him that he was coming.

But Finn was going to be in for a shocker when he gets to puck. ( lets just say that someone from Finns past that he dated in ninth grade is going to make her presents none. So on the way to pucks Finn had thought about the conversation that him an his mom had about the army an how much he wanted to really prove that he was like his father. ''But really was he sure him self that he wanted to do this an that maybe he should went to New York. Finn snap out of it. He shook his head your doing the right thing just breath. So Finn got to Pucks. An went into his house, ''well well its finny D. in the house hold said puck as he went up an slapped his hand. Great that you came out. You need this said,''puck just a night to hang out with all your friends one last time before we all go our speart ways. So hey remember that hot brunette that you dated before Quinn in 8th an 9th grade.

''yeah vaguely said Finn. Why he answered. Because she's coming here shortly. Who is it though Finn thought to himself. Okay cool said Finn.

so mean while puck had asked finn when he was planning on meeting the recuriter for the army. finn told him that he was sure yet. but then finn had asked puck if he was still going to L.A. puck told finn that he was going to go. Because their isn't anything in Lima for him.

Well theirs one girl in lima that i'm thinking of taking with me. ''who beth explained finn. No Jamie. explained Puck. what'' dude shes my ex-girlfriend. said finn in kind of werid tone. ''dont you remember what she did to me an rachel at the park. totaly not right. ''well said puck she told me that she was sorry. And it seems as if her an rachel made up. while that party at santana's house. ''oh well rachel never told me that. ''well it seems as if its true. but puck when did you an Jamie start hooking up, oh right when she left. Cool but why? you care so much finn. puck asked because i just think its kind of werid that your dating one my ex-girlfriends. if i never dated rachel jami an i would still be together. but she moved away during freshmen year. so you an rachel are now together. Well were on a break.

Yeah but still you have a girl. said puck. an i don't so their. okay said finn. any way who is she coming with said finn questiong puck. she's coming with Sananta, An Quinn an Sugar.

cool. so finn went an sat down next to Artie an sam. So how are you doing man, said Sam. i'm doin okay. i gusse finn it still hurts that i let rachel go. but i know i did the right thing. '' But remember you an rachel are ment to be together artie pointed out. So lets just for get about all this stuff an chat about how much fun we had this year in glee club. ''your right said finn. ''what up, lima losers. said Santana joking. are you all ready to kick this party up a bit, ''just then santana. seen finn. well well. look who decided to grace us with their presents. finny hundson. you still upset about today. said santana. ''yeah but please just leave it alone. finn said in a demanding voice you know i'm just messing with you said santana. But hey i brought a very good friend of mine that you may know said santana. ''yeah i know. said finn its jamie. ' Really how, did you know. said santana. puck told me. ''oh really. Damn you puckermen. you told finn about jamie coming.

Sorry Santana, you know how i can't keep some things secert. puck said,

so puck had seen Jamie talking to Quinn an sugar. ''hey their beautyful. said puck in a flirty way to jamie. C you came. you couldnt resist me after all said puck. ''oh you know me said jamie. ''Hey any way you remember Finn. hundson. the one you caused a lil seen infront of at senior skip day. ''Yeah dont remind me said jamie. ''what about. He's here with no girlfriend or anything like that said puck.

''wheres Rache at.

Finn let her go. to New york? so he's currently on break from her. Really. said jami. ''yeah you should go an talk to him.

So jami had told puck that she was going to. so Finn looked over his shoulder an seen jamie. coming he still thought she was really pretty.

''hey hundson. said jamie. hey whats going on it's been along time. ''um no it has it You were at senior skip day with us. an made me an rachel almost breakup. yeah about that i'm sorry. said jami. ''but me an rachel are cool now. ''so Quinn an santana told me about what you did.

And i think its cute. ''think you an rachel. will be back together. awe thank you said finn. I really like rachel. But what about this i hear about the army. finn that sounds dangerous. ''i know but i have to prove i'm a man just like my father.,said finn.

Plus thats what my mom told me. '' i gusse thats what i liked about you, said finn. to jamie. you were like my mom. haha thats funny jamie chuckeld. But hey my dad is an army recuriter i could set you up with an interviwe with him.

'' you would do that for me said finn who at first thought that maybe it was some kind of set up. No i'm seriouse. said jamie. He was asking about you the other day. when i was talking to him. Really. said finn yeah as a matter of fact when i go back to Brittanys i could give him a call.

* * *

Okay cool said finn. i would apercatie that. so finn had switched the converstation a lil bit. So last i heard from you. You were in L.A modeling. ''said finn to Jami. yea but i decided not to model anymore. an i was never in L.A. i was in New york oh cool. said finn. But i'm gonna go to L.A THIS FALL. When puck goes. ''oh i see said finn. ''you an puck are dating. No not excatly. said jamie. he wants to but i really don't want a relationship just want to enjoy my summer.

Finn was starting to have some kind of feelings that he couldn't for Jamie. Maybe this was his chance to. have another shot with her. but what about rachel an their relationship an everything these are things that finn never really thought about when he let rachel go.

Listen finn it was really great to catch up with you but i told Quinn an santana that i wanted to catch up with them an sugar. i know But hey could i get your number said finn to jami. Uh yeah sure. so jami handed her number to him. so after jamie walked away. Puck came over so i see you an my girl had hit it off. ''said puck. um who said she was your girl said finn. Thats not what she told me last week when i got to second base with her. said puck. oh really,''said finn. cause he knew the hole truth.

so as the hole party was coming to an end. finn quickly. went up to jami an asked her if she wanted to hang out? sometime. ''um ya i gusse said jamie. let me txt you.

** SO do you guys think Finn should do it Go an hang out with Jamie. And what if Rachel finds out that finn was with his ex-girlfriend. let me know what you guys think i'm always open to new sugestions. i need ideas for the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Finns feelings for another girl

Which could be bad or good.

Chapter 2.

This part of the story is when Finn is about to do the Unthink able. By asking his ex-girlfriend out on a date. But what happens if Rachel finds out trust me that chapter is coming soon.

That night after pucks party. Finn couldn't believe what he had just did. That he had asked his ex-girlfriend out. Again but he's suppose to be figuring out if he still wants to join the army. Or if he wants to go to L.A. with puck.

But then Jamie told him that her dad is an Army recruiter an would love to meet him an discuses his plans of joining the army more further. But something happened that night that at pucks party that made him not want to join any more. May be it was the girl that he was talking to or maybe it was because he just didn't want to join the army.

So that day Finn had many things to think about. So as he got out of bed an went down stairs he had seen that his brother Kurt was the only one home. '' well, well, said Kurt as he seen Finn walking into the kitchen. Seen you had fun last night talking to that lil tramp at pucks party last night. What wait a minute said Finn..

''Don't call her that. An she's a good friend of mine. Said Finn as he gave Kurt an evil look. Yeah but that's not what I seen last night said Kurt. As he replied back you two looked like you guys still had feelings for each other. ''well maybe I do said Finn. '' Finn what about Rachel. What about her were not together at this point so I'm free to do what I want. ''said Finn. ''and Kurt I would appreciate if you didn't tell her what I'm doing.

Cause I know if you were in the same situation I wouldn't tell Blaine.

Fine said curt in an willing smile I won't tell Rachel about your lil Trist with Jamie. '' cool man. So mean while Puck had texted Finn.

Finn an pucks conversation

This is when puck texts Finn an asks him if he's going to a pool party at Santana's if an if a certain girl that both guys are crushing over. But Finn knows that what he's doing is wrong. Cause he told Rachel that he wouldn't do anything like that.

Puck, hey man you up for a pool party at Santana's?

Finn. Yeah sure, why not whose going to be their.?

Puck . Everyone.

Finn. Whose every?

Puck. The hole gang that was at the party last night.

Finn. Is Jamie going to be their?

Puck: yeah why? Dude you like her

Finn? Maybe is that so wrong.

Puck? Well yeah an no. just don't get caught by Rachel

Finn.? I won't

Puck see ya at the party?

So after texting each other Finn got in the shower an couldn't believe he was going to ask Jamie out. But it wouldn't be that kind of date just a friendly date since they last seen each other was at senior skip day when Finn an Rachel nearly almost broke up with each other because Jamie told Rachel that Finn cheated on her the summer of her senior year.

So mean while over at Brittany's house the girls were busy getting ready for their pool party. An then were going to drive to Santana's ''so Jamie.

What's going on between you an puck. An Finn. Asked Quinn who arrived at Brittany's. as she asked with a concerning look cause it looked like puck was kind of getting jealous that you were talking to Finn she said. Nothings going on with Finn an I that I can think of said Jamie. Were just friends an I know he's with Rachel. But he's thinking about joining the army an I told him that my dad is an army. Recruiter. Oh sure teased Quinn an Brittany as they looked at her. Jamie smirked back I'm serious.

Teased Jamie nothing is going on with Finn. But puck on the other hand just wont take no for an answer. Said Jamie. I mean I like I him an all but I'm just not ready to have a boyfriend right now said Jamie. I've told him several times you know how puck is said Quinn he's the type of guy that just wont take no for answer an he's the type of guy that also gets girls pregnant too said Quinn. That's why I don't want a baby right now I have my life together. So as the girls were getting ready to head over to Santana's too help set up.

So while everyone was driving in Brittany's car to Santana's. Jamie's phone was going off. She looked to see who it was.

It was none other then Mr. Finn Hudson.

But Jamie ignored it. An then Finn wondered why she did that. He longed to her voice. But he knew he would see her at Santana's house. So who was that asked? sugar who was sitting next to Jamie in the back of the car. Oh no body said Jamie.

''yeah right said sugar you have a big smile on your face. So sugar took her phone out of her purse an seen it.

Omg its from Finn.

What? Said Quinn so theirs nothing going on with you guys said Quinn. I promise theirs nothing going on. So the girls changed the subject really fast. So as everyone arrived at Santana's house. Jamie walked in to the backyard and seen the guys sitting by the pool. And even Finn flashed Jamie that cute smile he has. Puck seen it an was not happy about it. Jamie was his girl not Finns so Puck got of the hot tub an walked right over to where Jamie was standing with Santana an Quinn an Mercedes. Hey ladies said puck bought time you girls arrive.

Chill pucker men said Mercedes. We were late because we all stayed up having girl talk last night. Said all three girls. I see my main girl came. As he gave Jamie a smile an place a hand on her shoulders that sent chills up her down her shoulders. Yeah puck you know me said Jamie as she teased him with a smile.

But Jamie new that she was being watched, by Finn, so after puck was done hitting on Jamie. Jamie walked over by where Finn was sitting an sat down. Wow I seen you called me said Jamie teasingly you must of missed me a lot.

No Finn teased with a smile. So Finn I know your dating Rachel an when you come back from the army you'll be going back to Rachel.

No said Finn Jamie I realized something I love you still said Finn to a puzzled confused Jamie. Who just sat their with a raised eye brow.

Just then Jamie looked at him Finn I still loved you after I left lima an McKinley. But you should no that I had to do what was best for me it was my parents who made me leave. And then I heard you got with Quinn an Rachel.

An I just thought you forgot about me said Jamie in kind of a mellow voice. ''No Jamie I was really hurt that you just left with no answer an then you show up on senior skip day an tell Rachel that we hooked up over the summer.

''which I was going to tell her. But lets put that in the past. This is now said the two. Finn we can't be together.

But before Jamie said anything Finn reached over an kissed her. Omg girls Finn just kissed Jamie. Said sugar. What your lying said Santana. No I seen with my own eyes. ''SO Jamie got up an walked up an ran away from the pool an ran inside.

Finn what did you just do. Said Sam. I seen Jamie run inside. Dude I kissed her. ''what aren't you still with Rachel yeah but guys I think I want to be with Jamie instead. ''how did this happen piped in Mike I don't know maybe when were at pucks party last night I just couldn't get her out of my head. Wow ,''said mike.

Just then Quinn, Santana. An Mercedes , an Tina. All went into see if Jamie was okay. Santana. Knew were Jamie was. She was in the bathroom.

''hey girl. Said Santana you okay. No I'm not Finn kissed me out of no where an he's expressing his feelings for me when I know that he's on a break from Rachel. But I think I may be still in love with Finn said Jamie. ''girls what do I do.

Said Jamie as she broke down. ''baby girl said Mercedes. As she sat down next to Jamie are you sure your still in love with Finn. I think I am. As she replied back to Mercedes I just don't know what to do, an I don't want Rachel to get hurt by Finn. Because she found out that we started dating. Well to be honest said Santana.

I think you should go for it said Santana. Your obviously doing something right by making Finn happy while loud mouth berry is gone. An I like it.

So after the lil pow wow. In the bathroom the girls came out side. Everything okay said sugar as she seen that her best friend Jamie was upset yeah were okay.

Said Jamie.

So puck had seen that Finn was bugging out. Dude what's wrong. I kissed your girl stated Finn. What dude how could you do that to me but I think I could deserve it after what I did to you. Tell me one thing said Puck.

Do you love Jamie still yes I do said Finn. I think you should ask her out on a date to see if you still are willing to lose everything to be with her.

Puck I no what I'm doing said Finn as he told him. I just have to get her to talk to me. Hold on one second said puck as he walked over to were Jamie was sitting. Hey what do you want pucker men said Jamie in a snobby voice.

''Finn, wants to talk to you. Okay said Jamie as she walked over by Finn. Listen Jamie I'm sorry for that kiss. Don't be said Jami as she smiled sweetly.

Really said Finn as he put his an over Jamie's yeah but are you sure you want to risk what you had with Rachel. Yes I'm sure said Finn as he leaned over an kissed Jamie once more. ''okay said Jamie as she surrendered to him,

So Finn had asked Jamie if she wanted to go out on a date. Jamie agreed to it…..

So what do you guys think is going to happen on Finn an jamie's date? Do you think that their relationship is just for pertend an to make Puck jealouse because he's in love with jamie. And also theirs a chapter coming when rachel finds out about finn an jamie being together. which is going to really hurt Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

**the double date**

**With a twist**.

**Sorry this chapter is late. Had kind of a long week. But this chapter is when Kurt tries to black mail Finn. By stopping his date with his new girlfriend Jamie. An Kurt tries to see Jamie for who she really is. But Kurt manages to tell Rachel about Finn an Jamie. **

That night at dinner both Jamie an Finn were finally on their date. When out of no where. Finn's brother had shown up. ''Well said Kurt as he seen his brother sitting their with a girl who isn't Rachel who were almost in a kissing face. ''what are you doing hear said Finn to Kurt. Remember you invited me an Blaine on your date as well.

As Kurt gave Finn a look. Finn also got a look from Jamie. So what were we just talking about as the two sat down. ''oh that Jamie got me an interview with her father who's an army requriter an that. Said fin as he sounded excited. An were celebrating. ''how amazing said Kurt you Obviously are going to tell Rachel snickered Kurt as he gave Jamie a death look. Just then Kurt had felt someone kick him underneath the table it was his boyfriend Blaine. So Finn had excused himself so that he could go to the bathroom.

Listen Hummel I don't like you as Jamie looked at Kurt the feeling is mutual. Agreed Kurt. Listen you evil troll. ''now Kurt said Blaine you don't mean that. Why yes I do. She ruined Finn an Rachel's life. Jamie replied back listen Kurt I love Finn an I'm looking out for him. He means the world to me an if you think I'm going to let him not live his life the way he wants it. Then you don't know me said Jamie as she tried not to let Kurt see that he hurt her. So Finn came back to not knowing that his brother said some mean an nasty things to his girlfriend. So what did I miss said Finn as he sat back down.

He knew something was up by the look on Jamie's face that she was crying. An also by the way Kurt was acting. So Finn said Blaine Jamie was telling us how she set you up with an interview with her father. How awesome.

''yeah but I don't know if I want to join now. Said Finn. Jamie turned an looked at him. Finn why didn't you tell me this said Jamie as she looked confused I was going to. But your still going to go to the interview replied Jamie.

Yeah I am. An I want you too come with me as he sweetly kissed Jamie on the lips. Babe you know I will said Jamie as she kissed him back.

So Kurt wasn't buying any of it. So as they were talking an dinner was coming to an end.

That night on the way to Jamie's house. Finn had seen that something was bugging her. Jamie is their something that your not telling me.

As he stopped the car. ''oh nothing said Jamie its just that your brother made me really upset saying that I'm not looking out for your needs, an that he was going to tell Rachel about us an everything.

''sweetheart said Finn as he kissed her don't worry about Kurt he's just wanting us to breakup. An I'm going to tell Rachel that I'm not in love with her. So tomorrow after my interview with your father I'm going to take you out on another date that won't be crashed. ''really finny you don't have to do that.

Jamie I want to. You've helped me out a lot. So I want to. So while they pulled into Jamie's parking lot of her house they made out for a lil bit till Jamie had to go in. see you tomorrow as Jamie said to Finn.

You two babe. As Finn waved to Jamie then. So Finn was driving to his house when his phone was going off. An he seen who it was. It was from Rachel berry.

Their conversation.

Rachel: so Finn Kurt texted me about your lil date you had tonight.

Finn: Rachel really? I was going to tell you that I moved on.

Rachel: Finn you lied to me. You said that you wouldn't date anyone. Let alone Jamie r you kidding me Rachel texted..

Finn: Rachel I'm sorry but I'm in love with her. An she's helping me with joining the army. So I think you should really try to expect.

Rachel: Finn you could of told me with out hiding it from me I would of expected it.

Finn: Rachel go an live your life. An I hope you find someone who won't way your life down.

Rachel: then I guess this really good bye.

So after they sent their last text messages to each other Finn drove into his drive way an got out of his car, an walked into his house an opened the door to find his brother Kurt sitting on the couch your home late.

First of all Kurt you had know right saying that to Jamie you made her cry. And then you go behind my back an tell Rachel. '' Finn I just don't like her said Kurt well I don't care if you don't like her said Finn she's my girlfriend an you need to apologize to her. ''I will not said Kurt. Or I will tell Blaine what you really did with chandler when he wasn't around. ''you wouldn't said Kurt. Oh I will if you don't said Finn. Okay I'll Apologize but that's it. So Finn hurried up to his room to pick out what he was going to wear for his meeting with his girlfriends dad. He wanted to make a great impression on him.

So Finn knew that he had to explain him self to Rachel. So he wrote her an email.

My Dearest Rachel berry

Rachel I know that day when I set you free at the train station. It was for the best. I just felt

That I needed to let you go. And I moved on as well I know I should of told you about Jamie.

She really makes me happy. Not that you didn't but I want you to know that I never wanted to

Hurt you. So Rachel this it my finale good by to you. I really hope that you find your calling on

Broadway. I also think that you should give Jessie St. James another shot.

Finn

So Finn sent his email to her then he had to go get to bed because he had a very important day tomorrow he was going to go meet with his girlfriends dad about joining the army. An then he was going to take Jamie out on another date. So he feel asleep thinking of his girlfriend an what was going to happen the next day.

**So do you guys think that Finn is going to really go through with his interview with his girlfriends dad for the army or do you think Finn should follow her to L.A. **


	4. Chapter 4

the meeting with the Army Recruiter.

This chapter is when Finn meets with his girlfriends father who is the main Army Recruiter. An decides to give Finn some advice. Which may be good or bad. But will see what happens.

It was 11:00 am an Finn was on his way to meet his girlfriend Jamie's father. Who was an army Recruiter so he was thinking of the questions an how bad he wanted to join the army or did he would have to wait an see.

So while on his way. Finn got a text. Hey cutie as Jamie texted him. ''where are you? She asked. I'm on my way replied Finn. ''oh okay said Jamie cause my dad had asked me if you were still coming.

So Finn got to the house. ''he's hear said Jamie as she told her dad. As he was waiting on the couch. Okay thank you sweetie replied Jamie's dad Ethan. Just send him into my office. So Jamie waited till Finn got out of the car. Hey their babe as Finn meet Jamie with a kiss an hug so r you ready said Jamie to Finn. Yeah I'm as ready as I'll ever be he said confidently. So they walked into Jamie's house an went into her fathers office. ''dad as Jamie opened the door to the office I have someone who I want you too meet.

This is Finn Hudson. The guy I told you about? ''oh Finn nice too meet you my lil girls told me so much about you. ''really said Finn with a smile. So Finn do come in an make your self comfortable don't mind if I do said Finn as he sat in the chair in front of the desk where Jamie's dad was sitting. So Finn.

Jamie's dad an Finns conversation.

Ethan; Finn so why do you want to join the army?

Finn. Well. I've wanted to join the army because my father was in it. When I was little an I feel like I have a duty to be like him.

Ethan. I see so you want to prove your just like him. Which if you were my son. I would be honored then I would also ask you if you were sure about joining.

Finn. Can I be honested with you Mr. Emerson. I really want to join the army. But since I meet your daughter I've had a change of hart. An then I was supposed to go to new York with my fiancé who I let go. Because I didn't get into school in new York. An now I'm stuck hear while all my friends are leaving in the fall. My friend puck is going To L.A in the fall for a pool cleaning business. Finn was going on an on.

Ethan. Finn what do you want to do.

Finn. I'm into sports. So I would love to move to L.A to become a sports anchor.

So the conversation keep going on an on. ( which I didn't want to boar some of you with. So after the subject changed the boys. An they began talking about sports an everything. Just then the door opened is everything going good in hear as Jamie peeped her head through the door. ''yes said the guys.

Now sweet girl said Jamie's father. You didn't tell me how much Finn liked sports. I didn't as Jamie looked puzzled. Must of just slipped my mind. So after the chit chat came to an end. Finn had asked Jamie if she was ready for their lil date. So she replied back yes I just have to get my purse an then I'll be ready. Well Finn it was nice to meet you. Said Ethan. ''you two said Finn as the guys shook hands. Okay dad I'll be back later I'm going with Finn. So what did my dad talk to you about as Jamie gave Finn a look. Oh he just asked me if I was really wanting to join the army. An I told him that I wasn't sure. ''what? Said Jamie as she gave him a look of concern. Finn I'm not sure I understand. '' Jamie I've finally relised something I really want to join the army but I know that its dangerous an I would be making my father proud but is it what I want. An then I meet you an I realized I would miss you. So I'm going to chase my other dreams besides acting an the army. Which is To become a sports Anchor. Babe I'm really happy that you've had a different plan. But is it what you want.

'yes it is. ''but can we just change the subject an just relax an enjoy our date that we have planned said Finn. ''yes I guess your right said Jamie. So as they were driving to their secrete date that Finn came up with an planned. At a park. That he would of though would be romantic since their other date was crashed due to his brother an Blaine. So Jamie I need you to close your eyes he said sweetly. Okay said Jamie as she looked up into those big brown eyes of his with a smile anything for you. So Finn got of his car. Came around to his girlfriends side. After you. But Jamie didn't no that Finn had something else planned as well. Something really big that could effect both of their life's. Oh my gosh I remember this place said Jamie with a relief of excitement. Its were we first meet during freshmen year.

Where I was hanging out with the girls an you were hanging with the guys. ''why yes said Finn. As he smiled.

But look at what I had planned oh my gosh Finn you shouldn't of done this. But Jamie I want too since our last date was crashed by my brother an Blaine for what Kurt did too you. I felt like I needed to. So as they sat down their lil picnic lunch. Finn had thought about what he was going to do next an how Jamie was going to react.

Jamie. Said Finn as he took her hand. I have something I want to ask you. As he faced her. ''what is it. Said Jamie. An will I like it. She asked worried. I don't know. So Finn took her hand an took a ring out. Omg Finn are you crazy.

''yes I know said Finn. But I think you're the one. An I know that I was engaged to Rachel an that I was suppose to marry her. An move to new York. But since I'm with you an your going to be moving to L.A in the fall I thought I could see my self with you….

**So what do you guys thinks going to happen. I'm really looking for some input. On this story suggestion are welcomed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Girl talk **

**Finns decision/ maybe breakup two**

**So this chapter is about to be very interesting. After learning that Finn doesn't want to join the army any more an he would rather Move To. L.A. to be with his new girlfriend Jamie. but when finn suddely changes his mind. how will things fall into pla**

so after finn an Jamie had spent their day together. Jamie had spent the day with her cousin Brittany an their friends. ''so J girl how was your date with Finn. ''Great said Jamie in a sarcastic tone. As she replied back to Santana. Who was sitting on the couch with Brittany. ''wow someone's a lil down. ''San said Jamie. Finn's not joining the army any more. ''what? Said Brittany. that's crazy right? She said with a puzzled look. No Cuz I'll explain it to you later. As Jamie explained Finn wants to go to L.A with me this fall. just then their was nock on the door. An it was Quinn. An Tina. ''Hey girls. What going on said the two. Oh Jami was just telling us about how Finn isn't going to join the army.

''he what? Said Tina. I thought after he broke up with Rachel. That he was going to be in listing. ''Yeah he meet with my dad today. But he was telling my dad that after he meet me. That he didn't want to join the army? But instead he wants to go to L.A instead to become a sports anchor.

''Jamie that's kind of sweet of him. Said Quinn. I know but I'm not so sure if he's being totally honest with me said Jamie. I really love Finn. But if he's doing it to make me happy or if he's just scared about it. Then I don't know what to do about it girls. ''well honey said Tina.

Maybe you should tell Finn. That he has to make his mind up. Did I also tell you guys that Finn asked me to marry him. ''what no way. Said Santana. As Jamie. Showed him the ring. ''what did you tell him. I told him that we were rushing things to far. Though we just got back together. An I just think that since Finn let Rachel go that he's just scared that he doesn't want to be alone. Or something is really truly bugging that night Finn was sitting in the living room, with his mom carol. An his dad Burt. ''so Finn honey said carol how did the meeting go with Jamie's dad today about joining the army. ''well said Finn. As he looked at his mom lets just say that I don't really no what I'm going to do. I have another great girl that I want to follow to L.A. an become a sports Anchor. Then theirs the possibly of me becoming an army guy just like how my father was. So I'm kind of stuck. Then I asked Jamie to marry me? You what? Said carol as she looked at Finn kind of awkwardly. ''but Finn honey you've been down that road before with Rachel.

''yeah but mom that was when I was with Rachel. But now I'm not quite sure ''well honey said carol. Your going to have to figure out what you want to. Said carol as she looked at her son.

''honestly Finn. Said Burt. Look at it this way. You join the army. You prove that your like your father. An that you lived up to the Hudson name. said Burt. I know if Kurt wanted to honor me by doing that I would be honored. But if you want to go to L.A to be come a sports anchor then that's cool too. But do what you want to do. I know that's why I have to think of this more clearly. Okay honey you know that I'm hear for you. Said carol if you ever need to talk.

Ugh thanks said Finn. As he walked up to his room. So Finn sat up in his room on his bed. Throwing a basket ball up in the air. ''Finn what do you want to do as he keep on asking him self.

Finns conversation with himself.

''do you a want to join the army an honor the one man that helped bring into this world. Or do you want to move to L.A with your girlfriend. I know that Jamie helped you with meeting with her dad as he said to him self. So maybe you should take him up on the offer. So Finn had thought about it through an through until he got to tried to thank anymore. So he feel asleep so while sleeping. But then morning had came an Finn finally came. An he knew what he was going to do.

But the first person he want to tell was his girlfriend. So he texted Jamie to tell her that he had mind up his mind an that he wanted to take her some where special to talk. So replied back an told him that she also wanted to talk to him about what they talked about yesterday. ''Okay great replied Finn. As he got out of bed an got dressed quickly before anyone got up.

So Finn. Knew that Jamie wasn't going to be okay with what he was going to or was she going to be okay with it. Sure she helped set up the interview. An he really loved her for it.

So as got to her house he seen Jamie sitting on the porch wearing a pink dress with her hair pulled up in a bun. An sandals man she's hot as admired her beauty. Man Finn are you sure want to do this too her. ''hey beautiful as Finn kissed Jamie's cheek sweetly. Are you ready for our lil breakfast date. ''yes I sure am replied Jamie. But is it t that you want to talk to me about.

As she looked Concerned look on her face. First of all said Finn. As he grabbed Jamie's hand gently I love you an love spending a lot of time with you, an I appreciate what you did for me.

By setting up an interview with your father. Really I do. Said Finn. So I was talking to my parents about it. An I just think that I want to join the army to be come the kind of man my father was. ''so Finn why didn't you tell me you didn't want to said Jamie as she looked a lil upset.

Then you go an almost purpose to me an tell me all that garbage about wanting to go with me. To L.A in the fall. is that what you told Rachel. When you asked her to marry you.

No said Finn you have it all wrong.'' well Finn I think you should do want you want to do an if it means losing me. An then go right ahead said Jamie as she got out. an waited for finn to come around to where she was stanging. Listen babe i know your sad. but really i should told you do you forgive me said finn as he put his hands around jamie's waist yes i do. as she couldn't feel but sure that she knew that finn was making the right descion. yes she did support it an the hole army thing. her dad even thought that finn was doing a great job. so as the two walked into bread stix. '' finn heard. s fomuarl voice. ''

mr. finn hundson. said,'' a male voice. whats up mr. shue. as he seen finn. ''hows it going bud. as he getting ready to head out. ''Just great said finn. i'm going to be joining the army as planned. ''also mr. shue you remember jamie emerson from 9th grade vagauly yes mr. shue. well yeah. Nice to see you again. so as mr shue walked out of the resturant.

Table for two said finn as he told the lady at the counter. right this way sure. so the waiter sat them down at small table in the back. an gave them their menus. thanks said finn an jamie. so the two orderd their waters. an food.

so they began to talk about everything, '' finn realy wanted to know how jamie felt about his descion. an everything. so jamie told him that she was happy. an that she wants nothing but the best for him. even if its saying good bye to him. cause she knows that their relationship cant' stand on being a long distants.

'' but maybe jamie was right maybe she should of gave Puck a chance. who knows what could happen with her an finn an what do both of them want.

but also maybe jamie was having second thoughts about being with finn. an maybe she still secertly wanted to be with Puck...

just have to wait an see.

**so finn decided that he wants to join the army really bad. to be like his father. so dose that mean that his relationship with jamie could come to an end. or dose that also mean that jamie could be free to see Puck who has been missing jamie terbly. sorry for the spelling an grammer...**


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner at the Hudson

Hummel house.

**Authors note.: This part is where Finn brings his new girlfriend Jamie over to have dinner. With his family. But Kurt decides that he doesn't buy into Finns girlfriends sweet hart ways. An decides to call her out on it right in front of everyone at dinner. What will Finns reaction be. And while Both Jamie an Finn are going strong. Jamie's already kind of seeing puck behind Finns back. How while Finn find out or is Kurt the one that tells Finn that his girlfriend is too time him. I'm Working on that chapter as we speak. Enjoy. **

**Dinner was diliouses said Jamie as she told Finns mom with a complement. Why thank you ,said carol. As she smiled at Finn. Finn I like her you better not go an break her heart said carol with a joking smile. Ha-ha laughed Finn. So as everyone was talking an laughing. Carol had brought the fact that Finn had told her that Jamie will be going to L.A in the fall. to study fashion an to work on her modeling. ''why yes said Jamie I live In August for L.A. that's amazing news. Just then Kurt popped in so I take it that you an Finn are not going to be seeing each other. An that you'll break his heart again just like you did before said Kurt with kind of evil tone. Kurt said his father. No dad Jamie before you came around my brother was in love with Ms. Rachel berry. An they were going to be getting married. An then you came around and going around changing Finns whole life. Like he's your lil play thing. Then your going to then break up with him when you go away. Now wait just a minute said Finn as he seen what he had just done to his girlfriend. I'm the one that Rachel free. To do what she wanted to do, which was live in New York. An Jamie hasn't changed me all I'm still the same old Finn.**

**But what you said to her really made me kind of sort of not want to have anything to do with you I ask you one favor not to treat my new girlfriend like crap an you do. I think you owe her an apology. Yeah I think not said Kurt. Plus I was just speaking my mind. ''well Kurt as he father an carol looked him. We both like Finns girlfriend. **

**And you were a lil out of hand so maybe you should say your sorry. So Kurt. Got up from the table an cleared his plate then went out side to see Jamie sitting on the porch. ''what do you want said Jamie with tears in her eyes. An cheek. **

**Kurt first of all Jamie I'm sorry for the mean an nasty stuff I said to you in their. I didn't mean to sound harsh. face it kurt said jamie you made it clear that you don't like me with your brother thats fine. ''its not that i don't like you its that i adore my brother finn. an i just dont want to see him get hurt said Kurt. i dont want to hurt finn i love him an i know what he did to Rachel was a great thing. so as the two were talking finn was in the kitchen talking to his parents about what happen about a few mintues ago. **

**so finn. are you sure about the hole army thing. yes i am said finn. i've talked with jamie an we both decided that we keep our relationship open. but what happens if by chance you want to come back to Rachel. i havn't thought about that. so i'm going to see whats going on out their with my girl an kurt. okay said the both. so while walking to the back yard. he thought about what his parents had told him sure he loved jamie. but rachel was always going to have a place in his hart. well whats going on here said finn as he pecked his head around the corner. **

**''were just talking said kurt. finn i have to hand it to you, your girlfriends awsome. And she's got awsome fashion senes. ''awe thank you said jamie with a smile. um kurt can i have a few minutes alone with jamie. ''yes sure said kurt. ''c ya tomrrow j'' girl said kurt. for shopping yeah sure said jami. so kurt went in. **

**''so you an my bro seemed to have hit it off, yeah we did said jamie. ''so my parents are going out for the night to the movies an i was wondering if you wanted to stay for a couple of hours. uh yeah thats awsome said jamie. as she heard her phone going off. ''hold one second. said jamie as she truned around to see who she got a text from. **

**it was puck. **

**jamie. hey beautyful we still meeting up tonight:**

**puck. yes i'll text you after finn drops me off.**

**jamie. okay babe said puck. **

**so who was it from said finn. as he looked at jamie in an awkard look it was from from santana. ''oh as finn walked up to jamie an place a kiss on her head. so what did she want. **

**to see if i wanted to hang out. i told her that i was hanging out with my boyfriend. **

**so after carol an burt went out an kurt went to blaines house. finn an jamie had made out for a lil bit an watched a movie then continued to make out a lil bit more. then before you know it was time for finn to take jamie home. for the night. **

**''babe i had fun tonight with your family said jamie.'' as she kissed finn. a lil more. ''yeah said finn. as he returned the kiss back to her. it was fun wasn't it. so as finn got to jamies drive way. he stopped the car. **

**so jamie i know that i leave for basic training her shortly in a couple of months i want to know were we stand with our relationship. ''Finn. i'm not sure said jamie. i'm leaving for L.A. at the end of August. **

**so will have to make the best out of our summer together. before we decided to do whats best for our relationship. ''i agree said jamie as she kissed finn that got of of the car. ''hudson i love you. **

**so finn smiled that pulled out of the drive way. **

**so as jamie got in the house her cousion britteny an santana were sitting on the couch cuddling. so where were you ''j'' girl. i was with finn. now i have to get ready for my date.**

**'' with Puck. **

**what said,''santana. you an puck. **

**i thought it was you an finn. what happend with that. i mean love finn. ''but me an puck i still care about him. you have to chose between the two before you go off to L.A. or it wont end good said santana. who was looking at jamie in a kind of pissed off look. **

**your my girl an that but finn an puck are my boys. i don't want them getting hurt. '' i know said, jamie. **

**so i'll see you guys later. pucks here. **

**''hey beautyful. said puck as she seen jamie get in the car. hey puckermen as she leaned over an kissed him. so are you sure we should be sneaking around behind finns back. i knew about you an quinn. i just dont want to hurt him. **

**''listen babe. said puck. i love you an dont want to lose you. And since were moving to L.A in the fall i really think that we should start something. while we can. **

**''okay, said jamie. **

**so they went some where to be alone. just the two of them. things started to get a lil hot an heavy. between the two. ''puck are you sure about this as jamie said. yea just relax. so after their steamy lil hook up. (you all know what they did.) lets just say that something big is going to happen in the seventh chapter. ( maybe well just have to see. ) **

**so after their date an everything puck. brought jamie home. so i'll see you tomrrow said puck. yeah said jamie. as she kissed him. by babe. so jamie walked into her house. an was hopping that her cousion brittany or santana. was still waiting up. because she didnt want her parents up.'' hey girl said quinn. ''quinn what are you doing here. **

**'' oh me an britt an santana. we all had a lil girls night. oh sweet, so they all went to bed an hour ago. your parents two. **

**''Q'' i have to tell you something said jamie. your going to kill me. '' what said quinn. with a hestiant. look. its about me an puck. ''wha ''wha. oh dear your seeing him behind finns back.**

**''jamie. i did that behind finns back. with puck thats how i got pergnant. with beth. **

**quinn i know said jamie i just don't no what to do. i love finn an i also love puck. i'm just so confused on what to do. maybe you should take a break from both of them said quinn. i know i'm thinking so two. **

**so as the two sat up an talked then went to bed. **

**''jamie had thought about was going on with her an finn. sure she loved him an that she didnt want to hurt him. but hes leaving for army training here in a couple of weeks. an she dosnt know if she wants a relationship with him. then theirs puck. **

**hes moving to L.A to open his pool cleaning bussiness. an she really wants to be with him. so she sat their an thought about that the hole night an just couldn't get puck out of her mind.**

**mean while finn, was up two, he worte a letter rachel. **

**Rachel.**

**hey i know that i'm the last person that you want to hear from. after i told you about jamie. an i put you on that **

**train. but i just want you too know that i love you. an will always be in your life weither were talking or not i will **

**always be in your biggest fan. i love you Rachel berry you will go far. **

**luv you lots finn. **

**then went to bed. cause he knew that he was going to be in for quite the suprise tomrrow...**

**( so gleeks this is going to continue on to chapter seven) i promise to get rachel an finn back together some how. theirs going to be quite an uproar next chapter with our beloved jamie an finn. something bad might happen... **


End file.
